User talk:SJWalker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Geoffrey Hughes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! David the Wavid (talk) 19:21, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey, friend I just want to talk. Maybe it is not the right place for it but I have a serious problem. I don't want to do anything bad or wrong. Kiwismurf blocked me on GTA Wiki permanently for removing content from pages, even though I didn't do something like this. I know that I was blocked more than once and all my previous blocks were rightful since I deserved them due to the fact that I couldn't resist restoring deleted categories. But I understood my mistakes and this time I didn't even touch deleted categories. I don't want you to unblock me on GTA Wiki but I just politely ask to convince others to revert this block because it was wrongful. This time I tried to make amends for my past actions on GTA Wiki and tried to fix my reputation. It truly touched me when MonkeyPolice188 said that I used to be very dedicated user. I am fan of GTA series and I finally understood that messing with categories is wrong. This time I wasn't vandalising anything. I don't want you to revert my block. I just ask you to talk to other admins to revert my block because this time it wasn't rational at all. The reason for blocking me was total absurd. I was blocked for something that I didn't even do. I didn't work so hard on GTA Wiki to end up like this. Sorry for talking to you here but I was unjustly blocked on GTA Wiki and I can't write to you there.Kintobor (talk) 21:18, December 15, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Edit summaries Please remember to leave edit summaries for any changes you make to this site. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:57, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Graham Haberfield Not at all, Sam. I was at first willing to accept the change myself but it rang a bell that it was something that we'd already investigated many years ago and had proved the 17th, hence my long and detailed edit summary naming the source in case we encounter the same issue in the future. You see now the reason why we insist on edit summaries!!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:32, March 3, 2019 (UTC) :I think I got William Roache's birth details from an old TV Times that I saw in the British Library. As a point of interest, the man disputes his own DOB saying his birth certificate is incorrect by three days!!! On a side point, please don't trust too much wikipedia or IMDB. We've been caught out several times now by incorrect data (or vandalism) on the former while the latter, perhaps understandably, follows it when someone spots a variation. Sometimes errors perpetuate - for instance, all other sites say Noel Dyson was born in Newton Heath but I bought a copy of her death certificate as it was proving quite a task to find her exact DOD and that said she was born in Oldham. I can't think of a way of sounding pompous on this but if you see something different on another site but on here the history shows I made the change, please trust me. I checked a lot of non-internet sources over several months/years to get the info.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:19, March 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Thank you!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:18, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Clean-up Just to say thank you for your help in the task of cleaning up over the last few days. All the best. Karen2310 (talk) 21:55, July 4, 2019 (UTC)